Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infeed mechanism and more particularly to an infeed mechanism for feeding waned boards to an edger and comprising a cross conveyor, adapted to convey successive waned boards crosswise to the longitudinal axis thereof, a measuring apparatus, adapted to measure the waned boards to permit an optimizing of the yield in the edger, computer, centering and adjustment apparatus, adapted to perform centering and side-adjustment of the boards in dependence of the determined values, and an infeed conveyor adapted to feed successive boards longitudinally into the edger.
In an infeed mechanism of this type it is generally desirable that the boards should be placed very quickly and accurately on the infeed conveyor and be conveyed into the edger as soon as they have been centered and side-adjusted. Also, it is desirable that the transport of the boards longitudinally starts quickly and that their movement is accelerated to a very high degree.